Forever & Always
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Season 2 Of "Friends with Benefits" Starts with Chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

_**Bold - **_**Shane's POV**

**Bold_&Italic - Sharpay's POV_**

* * *

_**Sharpay's POV  
It has been 1 hour since Shane left.  
I was sitting in his room thinking about what could have happened, when the door knocked.**_

"Come in" I said with a bit shiver in my voice

Jason walked in "I just talked to Shane. He is in the hospital"

Tears started to form in his eyes "Why?"

"Troy punched him a little too hard, He is gonna stay there for a few hours to get checked up"

"Can you drive me over there?"

"Shar he told me to tell you not to worry"

"It isn't helping! I'm worried. Please Jas?" A few tears roll down my cheek.

He sighed "Let's go"

_**15 minutes later  
We arrives at the hospital.**_

I run over to a nurse "Excuse me? I'm looking for Shane Grey"

"Down the hall and turn left and look for room number 141"

I smiled slightly "Thanks"

_**We walked down the hall and turned left like she said.**_

"Shar!" Miley got up and ran to me and hugged me "Shane told us everything, how are you?"

I pulled away "I'm okay I guess. How is he?"

"He is getting checked"

We walk over to Mitchie and Nate.

Jason looked at Nate "Have you told mom and dad?"

"No not yet, I think he should be the one to tell them when he gets home"

A doctor walks out "Friends I see?"

"I'm his big brother" Jason said

"He got a small concussion"

"Can I see him?" I looked at the doctor

"Of course"

"Thanks" I smiled slightly.

**Shane's POV  
My head hurts like hell; I could really use Sharpay right now.  
But I told Jason not to come here, urgh stupid me.  
Suddenly the door get's open and I see Sharpay walk in.**

"Baby what are you doing here?"

**She run to me, I opened my arms and hugged her.**

"Don't do it again" she sniffed.

"Don't cry, I'm fine" I pulled away from her "I'm totally fine"

"No you are not, you have a small concussion"

"Yeah exactly a SMALL one" I smiled

She stroked my hair "Does it hurt?"

I smiled "A bit"

"Will this help" She kissed me passionately for a long time.

**After a few seconds she pull away**

"Yeah that defiantly helped" I smiled

"When can you go home?"

Jason walks in "Now actually, but you have to stay home until Monday"

"If Sharpay is staying with me"

"Ask mom and Dad about that"

I take Sharpay's hand and we walk out.

"Hey guys" I smiled

"Can we go home now? Mom and Dad called" Nate looked at me.

"Let's go. Mitch and Miles do you need a ride?"

"Nate is driving us home" Miley smiled

"Okay then"

"Talk to you girls later" Sharpay hugged them both

"Bye" they said

**And we walk out to Jason's car, and drives home.  
When we arrives home.  
And gets out of the car Jason looks at us.**

"Dude what's with the serious face"

"The doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days. Which means…no sex"

"We can handle that right?" I looked at Sharpay

**She nodded**

"Sure you can" he looked at us

**And we walked inside.**

"Where have you been?" My mom asked us

"Umm the hospital" I said

"But I made an appointment to tomorrow and not today?"

"Well…I got into a fight with Troy"

"Oh no"

"He has a small concussion mom, don't worry"

"So the doctor said I need to take it slow and I'm staying home until Monday, could Shar stay here with me?" I smiled cutely

"of course she can it it's alright with Jessica"

She smiled "I will call her now"

"Alright then"

**We walk upstairs to my room.**

I lie down on my bed and grab Sharpay's hand and pull her down "Hey beautiful"

She smiled a bit "Hey"

I looked at her "is something wrong?"

"It's just, what if he had done something worse that what he did"

I sighed "Shar"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared"

"I know you are" I kissed her forehead.

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it up.  
I got a message so I opened the message, a picture was attached to it.  
****It was a naked picture of Sharpay.  
I looked at Sharpay**

"What?" She looked at me

"What's this?" I gave her the phone

**She looked at it**

"Shar what is this?"'

She started to tear up "M-Me"

"Who did this?" I looked at her

"T-Troy, I-I don't know" She started to cry.

**I hugged her  
I was angry, I was more than angry I was pissed.  
I was furious, no words explain how angry I am right now.  
But I swear he will get his revenge sooner or later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Bold - **_**Shane's POV**

**Bold_&Italic - Sharpay's POV  


* * *

Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans  
Joe Jonas As Shane Grey  
Denise Jonas As Denise Grey  


* * *

_**

**Shane's POV  
It's Friday morning.  
Sharpay was lying in my sleeping, she is so adorable.  
I kissed her cheek.  
She started to move a bit, then turned around and looked at me.**

"Good morning"

"Good morning" I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Shane…About the picture?"

"Don't think about that"

"But…What if he has send it to the whole school" she started to form tears in her eyes.

"He wouldn't dare" I kissed her forehead "If it makes you feel any better then let's go to the police with him"

She nodded "But what if he won't stop"

"He will, trust me" I kissed her softly on the lips "We are going to the doctors today"

"Yeah"

"It's gonna be okay"

"How do you know?"

I gave her a comfortable smile "A feeling that's all"

"Yeah and we all know how it goes with your feelings"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You remember one morning you called because me you had the feeling that Mrs. James was sick?"

"Oh well that was a bad feeling, this is a good one" I smiled at her "Trust me"

**She nodded and kissed me with some passion.  
****I deepened it some more.**

She pulled away "Can I take a shower"

"Can I join?" I gave her a flirtatious smile.

She kissed me "Some other time"

**She got out of bed and walks to the bathroom in one of my t-shirt.  
I have to say that girl look fiiine in one of my t-shirt; she has the legs to it.  
I got out of bed and put on my jeans and walks downstairs and into the kitchen.**

"Good morning mommy"

"Oh Shane, put a shirt on"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes and tell Sharpay that breakfast is ready if she is awake"

"Okay then" I walked upstairs again back into my room.

**I opened my drawer to find a shirt to wear.  
Man I have some boring clothes. I found a shirt and was holding it up.**

"I gave you that" Sharpay was standing in the doorway.

"Huh you did?"

She walked to me and put her arms around my waist "For your birthday last year"

"Ohh right. Now I remember" I turned around and smiled at Sharpay "You are so beautiful"

She smiled and kissed me "I don't know what I should do without you"

"I love you" I kissed her forehead

"I love you too" She smiled and removed her arms.

I took the shirt on "Breakfast is ready"

"Shane? When is the doctor appointment?"

I looked at my watch "2 hours"

"Okay, can I borrow a shirt from you?"

"Of course"

* * *

_**Sharpay's POV.  
The 2 hours fly by fast.****  
I'm sitting in the waiting room with Shane. I'm so nervous.  
I rested my head on his shoulder.**_

"It's gonna be okay" He stroked my hair.

_**I smiled a bit**_

"Sharpay Evans?" The doctor called me.

I got up with Shane and walked to her.

She smiled "Follow me"

_**We walk into her office.  


* * *

After 1 hour.  
After she have been taking some tests on me.  
She is sitting with the test results.  
****I looked at Shane; he looked back sending me one of his comfortable smiles.**_

"So Miss Evans"  
_**  
I looked at the doctor I squeezed Shane's hand a bit.**_

"You aren't pregnant"

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeah really. And you are pretty healthy" She smiled

"Thank you"

**Shane's POV.  
****After a few minutes of talking with the doctor we walked to my car.  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me.**

She giggled "Hi"

I smiled "Hey" I kissed her deeply.

She deepened it and so did I.

She pulled away "Could we forget about all of this?"

"I can't, because I really wanna take my revenge on him"

"Shanie please"

I sighed "Fine"

She smiled "Can you drive me home?"

"To yourself?"

She nodded "I need to sleep in my own bed tonight"

"Fine let's go"

_**We walked over to the car and got in.  
**__**When we arrived in front of her house.**_

I kissed her softly "I'm gonna miss you tonight"

She smiled "I gonna miss you too"

"You know this is actually our first time away from each other as boyfriend and girlfriend" I smiled "Boyfriend and girlfriend, I like that"  
_**  
She giggled.**_

"It's great to hear you giggle again beautiful" I kissed her again.

She smiled "I gotta go, call me later okay?"

"You got it"

_**She got out of the car and walked to her front door.  
****I watched her walk away and smiled.  
She turned around and blew me a kiss then she walked inside and I drove away.  


* * *

That night.  
I'm lying, alone, in my bed, without a Sharpay.  
It felt like my big is to big now.  
I pick up my phone from the floor and dialed Sharpay's number.**_

She answered it "Hello?"

I smiled "Hey baby"

"Hi Shanie"

"I miss you; the bed is too big for me now"

"I missed you too" she yawned

"Maybe I should let you get some sleep"

"Goodnight Shanie"

"Goodnight Paypay, I love you"

"I love you too"

_**I hang up and looked up at the ceiling and soon felt a sleep.  


* * *

****Suddenly I woke up by my phone is ringing.  
I looked at the my watched, I have been sleeping in 3 hours, it feels more like 3 minutes.  
I looked on the caller-id, it was Sharpay.**_

I answered it "Shar?"

She was crying "Shane?"

"Baby what's wrong?" I sat up.

"I had a nightmare"

"I will be right there"

"No Shane"

"Yes I will, will be there in 5 minutes" I hung up.

_**I started to get dressed.  
****I walked slowly downstairs and out of the door over to my car and drove away.  
A few minutes later I arrived at Sharpay's.  
I got out of the car and the door opened and she came running out to me.  
I opened my arms and hugged her.**_

"It was only a nightmare"

She pulled back and looked at me "But it felt real"

"Come on let's go in and get some sleep"

_**She nodded and took my hand.  
**__**We walked inside and up to her room.  
We lie down on her bed, I put my arms around her waist with her back against me and pulled her closer.**_

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" she sniffed.

**_I gave her neck a gentle kiss and then we felt asleep._**


End file.
